1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an antenna board obtainable by laminating dielectric layers and conductor layers into a multilayer.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency bands used for wireless personal area networks differ from country to country. It is therefore necessary to widen antenna frequency bands in order to use an antenna board in different countries. This type of antenna board is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 5-145327. In recent years there has been a demand for an antenna board having a still wider frequency band (57-66 GHz) as an antenna board usable all over the world.